


Missing World

by Andrea1126



Category: emm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, 恋与 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	Missing World

记者发布会是在上海某一酒店举办。从许义山的老家到上海，坐飞机有两个小时的距离。  
早上一起床，李泽言就收拾了全部东西一路驱车和许墨来到机场。周棋洛因为还有拍摄不得不提前离开。当然走之前他没有放过任何一个吃李泽言豆腐发机会。  
因为频频上报的关系，许墨李泽言两人一路上受到了不少注视甚至还有胆子大的跑上前来搭话。所幸他们选的航班人很少，尤其是头等舱，除了稀稀拉拉两三个旅客瘫在座位上打瞌睡和送饮料的空姐之外，就没有其他人在旁边了。  
许墨英俊帅气，那服务的空姐还有意无意暗送秋波，摸个手揩个油都被李泽言看在了眼里。  
“……”她一挑眉，“你这都忍了？”  
许墨微笑着反问：“嗯？你是指什么？”  
“还有什么……就是那个啊？”  
“哪个？说清楚啊，亲爱的。”  
李泽言听到最后三个字白眼一翻使劲一戳许墨的腰。后者快速握住那只不安分的小手趁机亲了一口。两人正闹腾呢，只见那个空姐又扭着屁股端着放有热毛巾的盘子走过来。  
“抱歉，不用给我们送东西了。我和我的女朋友都想睡一下。”许墨毫不客气说完就拉上了帘子，甚至没有看那空姐一眼，“怎么样？满意了吗？”  
“明知故问，罪加一等！”李泽言羞红着脸翻身压住许墨的身体不给他再「行凶」的机会，“你是故意的吧？”  
许墨看着李泽言有些豪放的姿势，白色衬衫因为双乳过大的关系扣子不小心崩开了两颗，原本禁欲正经的衣服一下子就多了些调情意味。许墨呼吸不禁粗重了几分：“我看你才是故意的吧。”说罢就用胯间昂起的巨物抵了抵李泽言的臀缝。  
“色狼！”李泽言双腿一软，彻底摊软在许墨的身上，“这里是飞机上！”  
“是啊。是在飞机上。”许墨弯眸一笑像只狡猾的狐狸，“所以，虽然有点可惜，但叫得小声一点。”  
——————————————————  
很快到了现场。高高耸立的国际酒店宴会厅已经被布置成了新闻发布会的会场模样。长枪短炮早已架在地面准备就绪。各家媒体争相抢夺着最佳的位置和角度。  
许墨走在李泽言的身边，面对媒体保持着面无表情的冷漠，并没有像往日一样的微笑。  
其中，人群中一个棕发褐眸的女孩儿悄悄对着步入会场最前方的李泽言眨眨眼。  
李泽言轻微的一点头。那是他们华锐底下，恋语市最大的电视台，恋语电视台派来的记者悠然。虽然平时迷迷糊糊的模样，但认真办起事儿来从不出岔子。她想必会尽力打压三流媒体那些添油加醋的报道。  
“大家好，我是华锐集团前任总裁的妻子，也是现任总裁，李泽言。”因为衬衫扣子坏掉，李泽言匆忙买了一件紫色的修身旗袍作为正装站上了讲台。  
“不要脸。”台下不知道谁，声音不大不小刚好能被大部分人听到。  
许墨闻言，眉头一皱刚想开口，却想起昨晚李泽言的警告——不要帮她说话。  
“李小姐，刚刚有人说您不要脸您也听到了吧？我想知道您为什么会如此顺理成章的称自己为华锐新总裁？您当初和许义山结婚也是为了公司吗？”  
台下有人大胆的发言了。  
当即，李泽言便明白了这场发布会的意义。有人在背后塞钱给媒体泼脏水！这个媒体的发言人目的根本不是采访，而是纯粹的让她颜面丢尽无法在华锐立足！  
“我的丈夫在死前立下遗嘱将公司交给我，现在遗嘱已经生效，所以我担任华锐总裁，不知其中有何不妥？”李泽言微微仰着下巴，神情平静丝毫不慌张，“至于结婚，追求我的有钱人比比皆是，我选择了许义山自然是因为他与我爱好相似品味相仿，在各方面都十分相处的来。”  
她勾起嘴角，不无嘲讽。  
“也许是许先生比那些人有钱吧？”那人追问，锲而不舍的想给对方扣上拜金的帽子。  
「档次太低。」许墨暗想，这种脏水对于李泽言来说不堪一击。这句话不但无法给人造成言语攻击，还给自己引火上身得罪一圈有钱人。  
“喂喂……别搞笑了。”突兀的男声响起，痞痞的像是经常混迹酒吧的不良，这个大门边一直带着鸭舌帽的青年总算露了脸，这张脸却让李泽言大为惊讶。她记得……他应该还在国外才对。  
“你要知道我可是追求李小姐最久一位了，怎么，按照你的意思是，被拒绝的原因是因为我们白家不行？”青年俊郎的脸露出危险的笑容。  
“我……不……”男人没办法反驳，流了一身冷汗，白家家长是军部高层，他不敢拿命来开这个玩笑，“凌先生，我不是这个意思……”  
“那你是什么意思？想用你那个肮脏的思想质疑别人的爱情？”凌肖咧嘴恶劣的笑了。  
“凌先生，那么你现在的行为我是否可以认为您对李小姐还抱有非分之想？所以今天站在这里质疑我们所有媒体？”与男人同一家媒体的另一名记者发言了，“同样的问题还想问一下许先生，传言您和李小姐的非正当关系是否属实呢？可以回答一下吗？”  
“呵，我们白家和许家是挚交，家族之间就该互相帮助，我现在只不过报答一下许老爷子当年带我出去玩的恩情，这都不行？”  
那个女记者明显听出了凌肖在嘲笑她，正想回击，李泽言抢在许墨前面开口了。  
“我和许墨的关系从法律层面说应该是母子，但我们年龄相近，所以比起母子我们更像是一同守护华锐的朋友。希望各位不要再恶意揣度我们之间的关系。”  
“李小姐知书达理，知识渊博，在父亲在世的时间帮助父亲拿下了不少的合作投资。为此我非常尊敬她，也认定她比起我更适合成为公司的管理人。”他缓缓得道，“所以我和李小姐的关系，就如同她所说，劳请各位不要再做多猜测了。”  
“谢谢两位的回答，我已经充分了解到了情况，我想，许先生若是看到家中和谐各位互相扶持守护集团的模样也会非常欣慰的吧。”悠然及时接上，不给他人插嘴的时间。  
“我再次重声一遍，义山的一切，我不会交给其他人。”李泽言冷冷的扫了刚刚针对她的几个记者一眼，眼中好似有把利刃，“以上。”  
————————————————————  
“你们怎么回事？？我给你们钱去办事，却连这个都做不好？？”女人气急败坏的声音响起在昏暗的宾馆房间。  
“对不起周小姐，这次真的不好对付啊。”  
“我说了，你们上次怎么对付那个抢我奖的狗贱人这次就怎么对付这个小婊子。还不够清楚吗？”  
“真的不行啊，林语诗背景小，没有翻盘之力。这次有太多家族向着华锐了，我也不敢啊……尤其是李泽言，您，您是没看到她的眼神……我得罪不起啊……”  
“废物！！”女人愤怒的摔了电话，“都是废物！李泽言这个女人到底哪里好？！全都帮着她，就连周棋洛都……”  
吼完她心生一计。  
“看来是时候动用一下那些老家伙的资源了。”艾琳娜阴狠的笑起来，拨打了一个属于意大利南部的号码，“李泽言……下地狱去吧！”  
————————————————————  
“唷，李总别走那么快嘛。”  
李泽言闻声脚步一顿：“凌肖，我想我那时候就很明确的告诉你了离我远一点。”  
青年雅痞一笑丝毫不在意对方的疏离：“你知道我喜欢你什么吗？”  
“你在说什么鬼话。”李泽言皱起眉。  
“口.是.心.非。”凌肖撑住了墙壁堵住了李泽言的去路，“你也就身体比较诚实了吧。”  
后者闻言心里一惊，刹那间有些慌乱的试图向后退去。凌肖是白起的弟弟，如果被他知道自己和许墨周棋洛那点破事……白起肯定也……  
“啧，你慌什么，我是说你脸红……”凌肖不满的咂嘴，话说到一半突然意识到了什么似的，“许墨对你做过什么了？！”  
“没有，你放开我。”李泽言试图赶紧离开这个随时可能被人看到的楼梯间，“我还有事。”  
“你们做了。”挣扎中无意露出的锁骨上的红痕，让凌肖心情不悦起来，“我一直以为你喜欢我哥。”  
“闭嘴……不是你想的那样。”  
“那就乖乖听我话，跟我走。”凌肖恶劣的笑容让李泽言不由得产生了糟糕的预感，“否则这件事情我会让白起马上知道。懂吗？”  
“你以为我会害怕这种不入流的威胁？”  
“你自然是不会怕的，但……这可不是威胁。”凌肖笑道，“你听我话，我替你保守秘密，这个叫交易。”  
——————————————  
「今晚不回去。 from 泽言」


End file.
